


He LAUGHED At Me!

by UnfortunatelyObsessed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bickering, Cat, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, Fluff, Funny, Humor, M/M, crack!fic, the boys get a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelyObsessed/pseuds/UnfortunatelyObsessed
Summary: Sam usually is hard to surprise.But when he walks into the Bunker to see Dean wielding a broom and Castiel hanging onto him, he is downright shocked.ORThe One Where Sam Is A Smug Little Shit





	He LAUGHED At Me!

Sam never really knew what to expect when he walked into the Bunker.

Some days it's quiet. Some days it's hectic. At least one occasion has arisen where Dean decided to teach Cas golf indoors, earning Sam an icepack and a sheepish smile.

Some days he'll walk in and some ancient creature will get the drop on him, Cas and Dean chasing it around and Sam definitely not screaming as a possessed cow plows him over.

Other days he'll walk in and find Dean and Cas asleep on opposite ends of the couch, ankles touching, leaving Sam wondering just what they had been doing where Cas decided to sleep. Maybe Cas just likes it more now than he did.

Of all the things Sam could've expected, though, seeing a half-naked Dean wielding a broom and yelling angrily while Cas desperately hung onto him wasn't one of them.

"COME HERE YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!" Dean screamed, running around in his boxers and socks, broom held high over his head. "I WILL RIP YOU A NEW ONE!"

Cas was holding onto Dean for dear life, also in socks and boxers, but with one of Dean's tees. It looked like he was unsuccessfully trying to hold Dean back, but he was really just being dragged along, too. "DEAN HE DIDN'T MEAN IT!" Cas shouted to be heard over Dean.

"LIKE HELL HE DIDN'T! I HEARD THE MOTHERFUCKER LAUGH! HE GODDAMN LAUGHED CAS!"

"DEAN!"

Dean saw some flurry of shape and took off, Cas sliding behind like a dogsled.

"What the fuck," Sam whispered to himself.

Once Dean was out of sight, Sam watched as a tiny grey cat slinked onto the sofa and licked its paw.

Sam chuckled to himself and walked towards the cat, petting under its chin and earning himself a purr. "Hey there little guy. Are you what Dean's chasing?"

The cat merely purred louder.

Sam picked the cat up and held it, waiting patiently for the Dean Train to round back in here.

"I CAN FUCKING SMELL IT CAS!"

"DEAN PLEASE CALM DOWN FOR ONE MINUTE!"

They rounded the corner and stopped cold. Dean lowered his broom. "Gimme that damn cat."

Sam raised one eyebrow. "No."

"See? Sam likes him, too!"

Dean jabbed a finger in the direction of the cat. "That motherfucker is Satan in disguise and I want him out."

Sam shrugged. "I like him."

"He clawed my fucking back!"

"Well, maybe he just saw Cas doing that to you and thought it was how you show affection," Sam stated matter-of-factly.

Dean's face turned red and Cas was suddenly very interested in the floor.

"Just... J-... Fine! Fine! We can keep the damn thing!" Dean sputtered. "But I'll be damned if someone names it Fluffy so I AM NAMING IT."

A few days later, the tiny collar that said "Catstiel" fit perfectly.


End file.
